Late Night Visitor
by MrsWhovian
Summary: When an emotional Jac turns up on Fletch's doorstep, can he make her feel better? Rated for some smut towards the end of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly 11pm when the doorbell rang. The kids were all in bed, hopefully asleep, and Fletch was watching a repeat of QI. The noise piercing through the quiet made him jump, and he hurriedly headed over to the door before the person on the other side of the door rang again. The slightest noise would wake Ella at the moment, and she was very skilled in staying up as long as possible.

Fletch wasn't sure who would be at the door at this time on a Friday night, but he was still surprised when he opened up, and saw a teary-eyed Jac on the doorstep.

"Jac? What's happened?" Fletch asked, ushering the woman inside and closing the door behind her.

Jac didn't say anything; instead she just stood in Fletch's hallway, arms wrapped around herself, her entire body shivering. Fletch guided her into the living room, seating her on the sofa, before glancing out the window.

"Did you walk here?" Fletch asked incredulously. When Jac nodded her head, he grabbed a jumper that he had thrown over a chair earlier, passing it to her. Jac didn't offer up any argument, instead just pulling the jumper over her head, and pushing her arms through the sleeves, which were long enough that her hands didn't appear out of the end of them.

Kneeling down in front of her, Fletch pushed the sleeves up slightly so that he could hold her hands in his.

"Talk to me, Jac. I'm worried."

The tears continued to fall, and Fletch was surprised when Jac pulled her hands out of his, instead falling forward into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and they sat on the floor, Fletch rocking them gently to and fro, like he would whenever one of the kids would have a nightmare. His hands ran up and down Jac's back, keeping an even pace to try and soothe her.

They sat there in silence for a while, until Jac's shuddering breaths began to even out. Fletch continued to rub her back, and Jac momentarily tightened her grip on him, before pulling back, running her hand through her hair, as she took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out through pursed lips.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I needed to get out, and suddenly I was here. I shouldn't have come."

"Hey," Fletch replied softly, "There's no need to apologise. You're welcome here anytime. You and Emma. I hope you know that."

Fletch was surprised when, at Emma's name, Jac started to cry again.

"What's happened?" Fletch asked, starting to panic. "Is Emma okay? Is she hurt?"

His heart rate slowed slightly when Jac shook her head, whispering that she was fine, but the fact that the simple mention of her daughter's name reduced Jac to tears was causing Fletch some distress.

Suddenly noticing their position, still sat on the floor, Fletch brushed Jac's hair away from her face, encouraging her to look at him.

"Hey, can you sit on the sofa? I don't know about you, but I'm far too old to be sat on the floor for any prolonged period of time."

Jac's watery smile was the only indication that she had heard him, but she didn't object when he grasped her gently by the elbows, helping her on to the seat behind them. Fletch went to sit at the other end of the sofa, but was surprised when she immediately shuffled over, resting her head on his chest, and moving one hand to clutch hold of his shirt. Fletch didn't hesitate in wrapping an arm around Jac's shoulders, pressing a kiss into her hairline.

The pair sat in silence for the next few minutes, while Fletch listened to Jac's breaths evening out. He was relieved that she was calming down. Eventually, Jac pulled away, turning to face Fletch and crossing her legs beneath her.

"So…" Fletch started, trailing off when he realised that he didn't know how he wanted that sentence to end.

"Yeah," Jac said, running her hand through her hair. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Fletch replied reassuringly. "I know you like your private life to be kept private, and I respect that. I'm always here though, whether you want to talk, or just need a shoulder to cry on."

Shaking her head, Jac let out a deep sigh as she started to explain.

"Jonny came to pick up Emma tonight, and he brought Clara with him. His fiancée," she clarified when she noticed Fletch's confused glance. "Anyway, they got engaged last week, and Jonny had let me know in advance, and had come round to tell Emma with me, which was all fine. But then, they pulled up in the car, and when Emma looked out the window, she said, 'Look! Daddy and mummy are here!'"

Fletch sighed as the tears began to fall down Jac's face again, and he didn't hesitate in pulling her into his chest again.

"It just feels like I'm being replaced," Jac sobbed. "I know I struggled to bond with her to start with, but she's my daughter, and when she suddenly called Clara 'mummy', it just hit me that maybe she wants a traditional family; a world where mummy and daddy live together. I can never give her that, and I'm just worried that I might lose her."

"Hey," Fletch said softly, waiting for Jac to look up at him. "Emma is your daughter, and she adores you. She's only young, and she's probably just started learning about families at pre-school. You know what books and TV are like, she's probably heard about how mummy, daddy and child live together, and now that Jonny and Clara are getting married, she thinks that this means that Clara is her new mummy as well as you. She isn't dismissing you at all; she just doesn't understand the whole 'step-parent' thing yet."

Nodding, Jac swallowed as she rested her head back against Fletch's chest. "What do I do?"

"Talk to Jonny," Fletch replied. "Chances are, Emma will refer to Clara as 'mummy' during this weekend, and Jonny will put her straight, but talk to him anyway when he brings Emma back, and you can talk to her together. Explain that although Clara is marrying her daddy, that doesn't make her Emma's mummy, simply her step-mummy, and maybe you can all think of something to call her together, or explain to her how step-families work."

Jac nodded, feeling foolish. "That makes sense," she admitted, "I don't know why I didn't think of that myself."

"You panicked," Fletch explained," And that's perfectly normal. Sometimes you need someone external to hear about the situation so that you can think of a solution."

Fletch felt Jac nod against his chest again, and he smiled gently when he realised that she had no intention of moving. Shifting slightly, he wrapped both arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest.

"You know," Fletch said after a few minutes, "Nobody at work would ever believe me if I said that Holby City's most formidable surgeon was cuddled up with me tonight." Hurriedly, he reassured her when he felt her tense up. "Sorry, I'm only kidding. This will stay entirely between you and me."

But Jac quickly stood up, heading towards his front door, obviously spooked.

"Jac, wait," Fletch said as he hurried after her. "I'm sorry; I was only making a joke. Mistimed, I know. Look, I don't feel comfortable with you walking home on your own in the middle of the night, and I can't leave the kids. Please, just stay here tonight. You can have my room, and I can take the sofa."

"I can take care of myself," Jac said firmly.

"I don't doubt that for a second," Fletch chuckled, "But it would just put my mind at rest."

"Why are you so bothered?" Jac snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

Stepping forward, Fletch place is hands over hers on her hips, as he whispered softly, "Because I care about you. You're important to me. I hope that you know that."

Biting her lip, Jac nodded, hesitantly looking up to hold Fletch's gaze. She pulled her hands out from under his as she placed them on his arms.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Fletch didn't answer verbally; instead he pulled her towards him, and ducked down slightly to press a gentle kiss on Jac's lips. Their lips moved slowly against each other, as if they were testing the water, until they realised that Fletch had been subconsciously moving them until Jac was pressed against the wall. As Jac's back connected with the hard surface, she gasped slightly, giving Fletch the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jac's mouth. He smiled when she immediately responded, clasping both hands at the base of his neck to keep him close.

Eventually, they pulled apart, both panting from the lack of oxygen, and the intensity of the kiss.

They looked at each other, before Fletch leant in to kiss her again, and when he pulled away again, she buried her face in his neck. Fletch wrapped his arms around her, committing this moment to memory. She was holding him tightly, placing the occasional kiss into his neck. He had only ever seen her this vulnerable once before; when she had the panic attack in her office, and Fletch felt honoured that it was him that Jac came to.

"Let me show you to my room," he whispered, "And then I'll come down and sleep on the sofa."

Jac nodded, but when they reached his room, and he grabbed a change of clothes for her to sleep in, Fletch was surprised when she grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," she requested quietly. "Not like that, I just…" Jac trailed off.

Fletch nodded, gently kissing her forehead before heading off to the bathroom to get changed. He was only in there for a few minutes, and when he got back into the bedroom, Jac was stood at the foot of his bed, looking nervous.

"I, erm, I don't know which side you sleep on," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Smiling, Fletch got into the right hand side, before pulling the covers back for Jac to climb in. Once she did so, he immediately pulled her close, kissing her passionately, before pulling away, still holding her close, as they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Fletch woke up to find himself curled up against Jac, her back flush against his chest. He could tell she was awake by the way that she was playing with the fingers of his hand that was splayed over her waist. Pressing a kiss into the back of her neck, he smiled when she turned over, instantly meeting his lips with a passionate kiss, pressing her whole body as close to his as possible.

"Mmm, morning," Fletch sighed happily.

"Good morning," Jac replied, relishing the feeling of their bodies aligned like they had been doing so for years.

Satisfied when he didn't hear any movement from the kids rooms, Fletch rolled over, pulling Jac underneath him and peppering kisses all over her face.

Jac indulged him momentarily, before hooking one leg over his hips, spinning them deftly so she was straddling him. Fletch started to object to the sudden movement, but immediately stopped when Jac leant forward, kissing him deeply and rocking her hips against his, satisfied when she felt him hardening against her. She rocked against him, feeling her arousal start to grow, and she had just hooked her fingers into his jogging bottoms when a shout came from downstairs.

Both groaning, Jac rolled off him, listening as his panting breaths matched hers.

"Damnit Ella," Fletch muttered under his breath, causing Jac to let out a laugh. They paused, listening to the quiet of the house, and when nothing was said for thirty seconds, Fletch pulled Jac close again, rocking his hips against her covered centre. "I think we're safe."

Despite the heat pooling between her legs, Jac shook her head. "You need to see to her," she muttered, just as Ella called for her father again.

"Okay," he admitted, but made no effort to move. Just then, they heard Mikey telling Ella to shut up, and that he'd get her breakfast if she was so desperate.

"Thank God," Fletch muttered, immediately attaching his lips to Jac's again. They kissed passionately, hands roaming as clothes were quickly removed.

Jac moved to straddle Fletch's hips, and held his gaze as she slowly slid down on to his erection, both of them letting out a low moan at the contact as she enveloped him within her warm heat. Jac immediately started to move her hips, whilst leaning forward to kiss Fletch, disguising the noises they were making. Fletch let Jac move at her own pace for a few thrusts, before he wrapped her in his arms, spinning her around so she was lying under him.

Normally, Jac would complain when someone tried to take control away from her, but when Fletch sped up his thrusts, nibbling on her breast as his hand rubbed fast, hard circles over her clit, it was all she could do to hold on for the ride.

She could feel herself tensing as her orgasm bubbled up from inside her, and when she started to clench around Fletch, she was surprised when he stopped moving.

"What are you doing?" she snapped breathlessly. But she stopped talking when she felt his thrusts resuming, and the hand on her clit press harder as his lips met hers again. The pause had allowed her climax to simmer, and as he thrusted into her with a renewed vigour, the orgasm racing through her caused her the arch her back, her internal muscles clutching Fletch like a vice, triggering his own orgasm.

As Fletch collapsed on top of Jac, both panting, he couldn't help but press a surprisingly innocent kiss against her lips.

"Okay?" he asked.

Nodding, Jac replied, "Just trying to work out how I can get out of here without having to face a thousand questions from each of your kids."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this; it went off in a completely different direction to what I was planning!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Dad, why are you so happy this morning?"

Fletch looked up from his cereal, unable to hide the smirk as he stared at his curious children across the table.

"It's just a beautiful morning," he smiled, as he thought about the surgeon he had smuggled out of his house less than ten minutes ago. As they had stepped on to the doorstep, sharing a couple of quick pecks, Jac had muttered that she felt like a ridiculous teenager.

"It feels good though, right?" he asked, slightly warily.

"Yeah," she agreed, "It does." As Fletch had pulled her into a hug, he heard her mutter something. Pulling back slightly, but still holding her in his arms, he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I said thank you for last night. For being there for me. I'm sorry for just turning up on your doorstep like that."

Reassuring her that it was absolutely fine, they shared one last kiss before Jac walked down the driveway, heading home to get changed for work.

"Dad? Dad?"

Shaking his head, he dragged himself back to the present.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

"I said," Mikey repeated, "It isn't a beautiful morning; it's grey and windy."

"Aah, my young son," Fletch said in a mock philosophical tone, "The real skill in life is looking for the beauty in things that at first appear ugly." Standing behind him and ruffling his hair, much to Mikey's disgust, he announced loudly, clapping his hands together, "Right then! Brush your teeth, wash your face, get dressed, and report to the front door in twenty minutes. Chop chop!"

* * *

Whistling an unknown tune, Fletch walked down the corridor of Darwin. He was heading towards Jac's office with a salad, a front which gave him a reason to just drop in. Hopefully he could come back later and actually eat with her.

Gently pushing the door to her office opened, he paused when he heard a tinny, Scottish voice coming out of the loud speaker on Jac's mobile. Raising a hand in apology, he started to back out again, when Jac, who was pacing around her office, shook her head, beckoning him in. Nodding, he closed the door behind him, taking a seat on the sofa, and waited as the conversation continued.

"So," Jac said, continuing her sentence, "I don't know if she's said it whilst she's with you or not, but when you and Clara came last night to pick Emma up, she called Clara 'mummy'. And I just thought that maybe we could talk to her when you brought her back tomorrow."

They both listened as they heard Jonny pause. "Talk to her about what, Jac?"

"About calling Clara 'mummy'."

"Is it really a big deal?" Jonny asked, and Jac shot an incredulous look at Fletch, who was frowning. "She's four years old," he continued. "She knows you're her mum, does it matter if she sees Clara as part of her family too?"

"No," Jac said, gritting her teeth as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't have a problem with Clara being part of Emma's family. You know that. I have a problem with Emma thinking that Clara is now her mum, rather than her step mum. I just hoped that together we could discuss with her how step-families work, and perhaps think of how she could refer to her together."

Fletch smiled at her, nodding his approval as she echoed what Fletch had said last night.

"Look, Jac, I think you're the only one with an issue here."

"How would you feel if I was in a relationship, and Emma started referring to him as 'daddy'?"

Jac froze by the phone as she heard him laugh.

"You? In a stable, long term relationship? I think that's a bit unlikely, don't you? Anyway-"

Jonny was cut off as Jac angrily hung up the phone.

"Well, that went well," she spat out. Standing up quickly, Fletch walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She allowed herself to be comforted for a second, before pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, Jac, Jonny was out of line."

"Leave me alone," Jac said, her voice shaking.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time you said that, you had a panic attack," Fletch reminded her gently.

"Well, I'm not panicking this time, I'm just angry. So get out of my office."

Jac stood there, arms folded, watching as Fletch placed his hands on his hips, studying her face.

"He's wrong, you know."

"About what?" Jac asked shakily, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"All of it. It's wrong not to explain to a child in a blended family how that family works. It's Emma's right to know what role each member of her family plays."

Nodding, Jac averted her eyes. Just as she thought that he wouldn't acknowledge what else was said, he stepped forward, placing a finger under her chin, encouraging her to look up at him. When they made eye contact, Jac's shimmering with the tears that she was trying to suppress, he removed his hand, reaching down to clasp both her hands in his.

"And," he continued, "I think we both know that you are capable of a long term relationship if you want one. You just like to be sure, rather than jumping in with both feet."

Jac bit her lip, interlacing her fingers between his. "Fletch," she started.

"It's okay," he said. "That isn't a conversation for us to have yet. We only acknowledged that our feelings for each other were more than friendly yesterday. No need to force any deep conversations yet."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Fletch nodded, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek, close to the corner of her mouth, smiling when she pulled her hands out of his, only to wrap her arms around his waist in a tight hug that he was only too happy to return.

"Anyway," Fletch whispered, "Good morning… again!"

He couldn't help but smile when her body shook as she quietly laughed, before tucking her head into his chest.

"Hey," he whispered, "I saw that blush."

He waited as Jac stood there, face hidden in his chest, before she stepped back, a mock serious look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Laughing, he went to kiss her on the head, but Jac stood on her tiptoes at the last second so that their lips met. They paused for a second, before Jac stepped back, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Right, Fletcher, haven't you got work to do?"

Laughing, he shot her a wink before heading off to his own office, trying, and failing, to wipe the smug grin off his face; a grin that was, coincidentally, echoed on a certain surgeon's face.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was originally meant to be a one-shot, but then I had this little idea. I think I might have one more chapter in me, so I'm going to change the status to 'In progress' for now. Please review and let me know if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday evening when Jonny dropped Emma home, and Jac couldn't help but smile when she came barrelling in, her bag trailing behind her. She launched herself at her mum, who visibly relaxed as she wrapped her arms around her, relieved that her daughter was obviously happy to see her. After Emma had enough of being fussed over, she broke away from Jac's embrace, waving goodbye to Jonny, and disappeared into her room.

Silence quickly fell over the two parents, as they stood in the hallway, the lack of an excited four year old forcing the start of an awkward conversation.

"So, thanks for dropping her back," Jac started. "Did you all have a good time?"

Jonny nodded, silently acknowledging the effort that Jac was putting in, to try and be polite.

"Yes thanks," he replied. "Listen, I spoke to Clara about what you said on the phone yesterday, and she agreed with you. She has no desire to compete with you, and doesn't want Emma to assume that she's now her mum. So we spoke to Emma yesterday, and she's going to call Clara 'Clara-mum' for now, but it may be something that changes as she gets older. I hope that's okay."

Feeling the tension leave her body, Jac gifted Jonny a gentle smile. "Yes, that's fine, thank you. Listen, I know that Clara is a massive part of Emma's family now, and I have absolutely no issue with that. I just felt like I was being replaced; that's the problem I had."

"Believe me, I get that," Jonny said, chuckling uncomfortably.

Jac frowned, recognising a sudden tension. "What are you hinting at, Jonny?"

Sighing, Jonny ran a hand through his short hair. "When I explained the whole step-parent thing to Emma, and that just because I was marrying Clara, it didn't make her Emma's mum? Well, she just sort of said, 'So, if mummy marries Fletch, does that mean that he isn't going to be my daddy?'. It kind of hit me a bit, and then I understood how you felt."

Jac stared at Jonny, trying to work out exactly what he was hinting at. "Fletch and I… we're not… I mean..."

"It's fine," Jonny said. It's obviously serious if Emma knows about it. If things progress though, will you just give me a heads up?"

Jac frowned. "Well, yes, of course, but Fletch and I only started seeing each other on Friday. And by that I mean _after_ you and Clara picked Emma up."

Jonny laughed. "Well our daughter is obviously very intuitive!" he exclaimed. "Look, I've got to go, but I'll see you next week."

Nodding, Jac showed Jonny out, before closing the door and letting out a sigh of relief. She felt secure in the knowledge that, not only was she not being replaced, but also that her daughter was happy with the fact that her and Fletch were, well, something; even if she picked up on it before it actually became a reality!

* * *

The next day, Jac was sat in her office, reading over some paperwork, when she heard a sharp rap on the door. Calling out for the person on the other side to 'enter', Jac couldn't help but smile as she saw Fletch poke his head around the door. As he stepped in, closing the door behind him, Jac removed the glasses that were perched on her nose, before rounding her desk and sitting on the sofa at the opposite end of the room, where Fletch quickly joined her.

Leaning forward to place a quick kiss on her lips, Fletch muttered a quiet greeting, smiling when Jac responded with a gentle caress on his cheek and a whispered reply.

"So, how did it go when Jonny dropped Emma back?" Fletch inquired, drawing his hand down Jac's arm, until their fingers entwined.

"Surprisingly well," Jac laughed. "Apparently the whole 'Emma having more than one mum' thing became a bit more of an issue when it became the question of 'Emma having more than one dad'."

Fletch frowned, pulling his hand back. "I, erm, what do you mean?" he asked shakily, suddenly worried that Jac had been having him on, and was seeing someone else.

Noticing his expression, Jac was quick to reassure him, without actually addressing that fact that reassurance was needed.

"When Jonny told Emma that Clara wasn't going to be her mum just because they were getting married," she continued, ignoring the look on Fletch's face, "She asked Jonny if that meant that if you and I got married, did that not make you her daddy too."

Chancing a glance at the man in front of her, she couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered expression on his face.

"Yeah," she said. "Apparently my daughter figured out what was going to happen before we did, and when Jonny was faced with the possibility that his daughter could be calling someone else 'daddy'? Well, then it suddenly wasn't just me making a mountain out of a molehill."

Fletch let out a relieved bark of laughter. "Wow, okay," he said, "Emma really is very smart."

Jac nodded, but stood up when Fletch went to reach for her hand. "She is," she confirmed, "But apparently you're not. I saw the look on your face. Did you honestly think that I would start something with you if I was seeing somebody else, or vice-versa?"

Fletch blinked, reaching out for her as he stood up, but frowning when she took a step back.

"Jac," he began, trailing off when she shook her head.

"No," she stated. "You need to know, here and now, that I don't do that. I'm sure you've heard the rumours about Joseph Byrne and his father, but that was about a decade ago. I've grown up. I don't lead people on, and I don't cheat on them. I have my daughter to think of, and I would like to think that I wouldn't intentionally hurt somebody that I'm involved with."

Fletch muttered an apology as he once again reached for Jac's hand, relieved when this time she allowed him to interlace their fingers.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," he whispered, watching as Jac looked up at him, apparently analysing both his reply, and his facial expressions.

"No, you shouldn't," she stated. "I've heard the rumours about you, too, with Tess Bateman? But that didn't immediately make me think that you would betray me. People gossip in this hospital, and I know that I have one hell of a reputation, but not all of that is true, and if that's something that you're going to struggle with, then I need you to go now. I'm not going to wait around on tenterhooks, while you dither about whether I'm worth the effort. Understood?"

"Understood," Fletch confirmed, relieved when Jac let him encase her hands in his, pulling her close as he held her in a tight embrace. Pressing a kiss into her hairline, he whispered an apology, smiling when her arms tightened around his waist. Unwilling to let her go, Fletch kept her wrapped up in his arms, as he peppered her head with kisses, moving to her cheeks and nose as she lifted her head up to look at him. Eventually, he moved to her lips, placing a series of light pecks there, until Jac moved one hand to the back of his neck, holding him still so that he couldn't move away.

Slowly, they felt their way back to the sofa, Fletch encouraging Jac to lie down as he hovered over her. Their kiss deepened as Fletch moved his hand up under Jac's blouse, caressing her hip. Jac let out a moan as she hooked her leg over Fletch's hip, pulling him down so that his body was flush against hers. Neither of them heard the door opening until Frieda purposefully cleared her throat. As the duo pulled apart, Jac tried to keep an authoritative expression on her face as she straightened her blouse.

"What do you want, Petrenko?" she snapped.

Smirking, Frieda raked an eye over the couple on the sofa before replying. "Nothing urgent," she stated, "I just wanted to handover some post-op notes."

Impatiently, Jac held out a hand, beckoning when Frieda took her time handing the relevant notes over. As Frieda left, Jac huffed out a frustrated breath, placing the files on the floor. "Well, that'll be all over the hospital be lunchtime."

"That a problem?" Fletch asked, leaning forward and pressing his lips into Jac's neck.

"Mmm, not if you keep doing that," she murmured, tilting her head back to allow him better access.

Chuckling, Fletch broke away to quickly lock the door, before returning to the woman laid out on her sofa, chest rising and falling with the breaths that she was panting out. As he reattached his lips to Jac's neck, she arched her back as the pleasure coursed through her body, and Fletch's hands moved back under her blouse, caressing the soft skin at the base of her back.

Reluctantly, Jac pulled Fletch's hands out of her shirt, running her hand through her hair as she tried to compose herself.

"This isn't the place to be doing this," she muttered regretfully.

"Yeah, I guess so," Fletch sighed, pushing himself back to sit upright. "I'll see you later?" he asked as he stood up.

"If you want," Jac replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and exposed.

"Hey," Fletch said, frowning when he saw the look that momentarily flitted across Jac's face. "Surely you know by now that you don't have to hide from me?"

Jac thought about it for a minute. She'd spent so long building those metaphorical walls, that it was just too hard to change her ways straight away.

Biting her lip, she moved to hold Fletch's hands in hers. "Work in progress?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Fletch replied, lifting her hands up and placing a kiss on each knuckle.

Sharing one last kiss, Fletch reluctantly stepped away from Jac, before heading out to continue his shift.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like this might be the end of this fic, so I'm going to change the status to complete, but if I think of anything else I want to add, then I will do. I hope you've enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
